The Second Journey to Paradise
by Biryou
Summary: Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe, Cheza, and Blue all meet their equals. And, oddly enough, they were headed for Paradise, too. Upon joining up, they meet new Nobles, new humans, and, more or less, new threats. Can they all get to Paradise?


**A/N: My friend and I do not own Wolf's Rain, or any of the original characters, such as Kiba, Hige, Tsume, Toboe, Cheza, and Blue. We do, however, own Kokou, Kayou, Kugi, Biryou, Bandit, Sky, Atremus, Blood Moon, and Crystal Sun.

* * *

**

Prologue

A girl sat on a bed, thinking about what a friend had told her earlier. It confused her, but she nevertheless understood it. She wore a white denim jacket over a sky blue v-necked T-shirt, with a white tank top underneath. A pair of blue jeans that had been ripped at the knees had obviously enough seen better days, along with her brown hiking boots. She wore a collar around her neck. It bore a gold plate, and a symbol quite like a D flipped backwards, but with a line through the back. It meant 32. Her orange-brown eyes just seemed to stare at the wall across from her. Her friends words repeated themselves in her head:

_I've gone to find some provisions, and I might not come back._

She knew what it meant. She suddenly heard someone laugh and felt them ruffle her already messed up brown hair. She grinned.

"You're thinking about what she said, huh Biryou?"

"Yeah, Hige. I'm thinking aboutit again."

Hige grinned. He wore a black long sleeved shirt underneath a yellow hoodie that was cut off above the elbows. He had the same orange-brown eyes, and short, messy brown hair. He wore light blue sweat pants, with dark blue stripes going up the side, and black tennis shoes. He wore a collar too, although his had a silver plate instead of gold, and his symbol looked something like an H.

"The others are waiting in the living room. Kiba and Kokou said that we need to discuss our plans for when she returns."

Biryou nodded, and followed Hige into a room full of people, or should I say wolves. There were ten others in the room, all sitting on stools that circled around the table. The room itself was nicely sized; a comfy couch, that had been pushed back to the wall, was unoccupied,and so had the tables next to it. A grandfather clock stood at a nice height over everything else, over looking the bits of trash in the floor.Everyone looked up when Biryou and Hige entered. They sat down at the table.

"OK. Now that Biryou and Hige are back, we need to discuss what we're going to do when she comes back," a girl said. She had messy, shoulder length, dark brown hair, and azure blue eyes, with a gold streak going in a circle around the middle of her iris. She wore a leather biker jacket with a blue green collar, and blue green cuffs. Under that she wore a white polo shirt, and blue jeans, along with black, scuffed up sneakers. Her name was Kokou. She looked very serious, even though she couldn't have looked more serious than the boy sitting next to her. He wore basically the exact same clothes as she did, but he kept his sleeves pushed up beneath his elbows, had the same brown hair, and had pure azure blue eyes. This, with no doubt about it, was Kiba. He just merely nodded in agreement.

"But, what if she doesn't come back? What if…"

A young girl sighed, looking sad. She had shoulder length, red hair, and honey-brown eyes. She wore a red-orange three-quarter-length shirt, and had four gold bracelets on her right arm. She had an olive green cargo skirt on, and black boots that came up below her knee. She was called Kayou. The boy sitting next to her was named Toboe. He had identical red hair, honey-brown eyes, and shirt like hers, and wore olive green cargo pants that were tucked into his black boots. He wore four silver bracelets on his right arm.

"Toboe, Kayou, she'll come back. Hasn't she always come back?" a man growled. He had a buzz cut, with a rat-tail hairstyle, which made him look even tougher than his silver hair would have suggested. He must get a lot of exercise, for he was nicely built. He had a X-shaped scar on his chest, which was revealed by his leather jacket and gray tank top. His jacket was ripped at the shoulders. To finish off his outfit was tight fitting leather pants and heavy black boots.

"Tsume, calm down," said the girl next to him. She too wore a leather jacket and gray tank top underneath it, along with leather pants. She wore a black belt loosely around her waist, and her jacket was ripped at the elbows. She wore the same black boots, and had a scar across her left eye. She wore her light blond hair in a tight ponytail. They both had golden eyes.

"How can you be so calm, Kugi?" His response was her rolling her eyes.

There were four more that sat quietly. One was a boy, the other three were girls. On of the girls sat next to Biryou. This was her little sister, Sky. Sky wore a yellow spaghetti-strap tank top, and a pair of denim shorts. She had a pair of white tennis shoes on, and had gray eyes. She allowed her red hair to hang in a loose braid.

Next to her was her older brother Bandit. Bandit was from the same liter as Biryou, and they were the only two that survived from it. Bandit wore a white T-shirt, a black long sleeved shirt underneath his T-shirt, black cargo pants, and a pair of black tennis shoes. He had a chain on the left side of his pants, cold, silver-gray eyes, and messy black hair.

The last two girls weren't really friends with the others, or their enemies. One of them wore a black tank top with a bloody moon on it. Over that she wore a black zip-up jacket. She wore sturdy black boots with red laces, and ripped up black cargo pants. She had black hair that she kept pulled back in a ponytail, which allowed her to look around the room with her red eyes. She was called Blood Moon. Why? Well, it's best left alone.

The last girl wore a sky blue tank top, and blue jeans. She kept her blond hair in a ponytail. Around her neck was a gold chain, and on it was a gold feather. She had sky blue eyes, and they were so blue, you could have sworn that they were more blue than the sky. She was the complete opposite in looks, and just about personality from the last thus you have Crystal Sun.

"OK, everyone calm down. I know we're not in the best situation of all, but hey! We should at least enjoy it while it lasts, right?" Hige shrugged, cracking a grin from ear to ear, holding his hands up defensively.

"Porky has a point, you know," Tsume stated, grinning in his weird way.

Hige growled, glaring at Tsume.

"Well, at least we can always get something to eat while we're here. I mean, just try to look at the bright side, would you?" Kayou whined.

Kiba and Kokou were sitting there quietly, watching all of this. They just sat there not saying a thing. They seemed to be enjoying this.

Everyone suddenly got quiet. A howl slowly filled the room. Sky quickly ran towards the closest window and threw it open. Another howl came through the now open window. Everyone just stared at it. Then, there was a third howl, but it was cut off suddenly. Kayou and Toboe started crying. Hige and Biryou both shook their heads. Tsume and Kugi just sat there, while Kiba and Kokou got up to try to get Kayou and Toboe to stop crying. Sky started sobbing, and Bandit went to go close the window. The other two wolves just sat there, staring. Biryou stood up and walked towards another bedroom that her friend had left earlier.

"Biryou, where are you going?" Hige asked.

"To get something… Maybe... maybe I can find something..." Her voice broke off.

She walked towards the doorway, and disappeared into the room. She picked up a piece of paper that she hadn't seen before. Even if it was in her friend's room, she surely would have seen it.

_Dearest Friends,_

_I've left to go find some provisions, and I might not come back. I've had a great time with you all, and I want you to keep on moving, not matter what happens to me. If I'm going to die, I'll howl. If I'm not going to die, then I won't. I should be back by moonrise. If I'm not, then keep on moving forward – you guys are going to get to Paradise without me._

_-Ame_

Biryou brought it back into the room. She laid the piece of paper down on the table in front of Kiba and Kokou. Kiba looked at it, simply reading it. He thenhanded it to Kokou, who also read it. She nodded her head.

"OK. She wanted us to go on in search of Paradise without her. So, let's go. Chances are, they'll be looking for us, too," Kokou said, looking at everyone in turn.

They all got up and filed out of the building.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there's your Prologue. My friend and I are writing this, so please be patient with the story. Between me having Band Camp starting July 31, and her having to go to Magnet School (yes, she's the smarter one), we won't be able to write these very often, more or less, talk to each other. I have practice 3 times a week during the football season, and games on Fridays, so I'll only have about 3 days a week to write or post stuff. She's already got homework for Magnet, and school hasn't even started for her! So, if we don't get much up, sorry. She should be coming up tomorrow, Friday, or Saturday, so we might get a couple of chapters up. I hope you enjoyed, and I'd like to hear your thoughts.**

**-Biryou**


End file.
